danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
The 500th Anniversary of the Venice Ghetto
* 37 צילומים נפלאים של הטלויזיה האיטלקית thumb|650px|מרכז|מבטאון "השלום"The 500th Anniversary of the Venice Ghetto - מטרת האירועים הפרויקט שואף המתאר את התהליכים שבבסיס היצירה והצמיחה של "המתחם" הראשון בעולם עבור יהודים ב מציע ראייה רחבה יותר של מערכות יחסים בתוך ב הרבה בהקשר רחב יותר של יהודים אחרים (שאינם יהודים) אזורים באיטליה ומחוצה לה . המחקר ידגיש את העושר של יחסים בין היהודים בעיר, בין יהודיי החברה אזרחית במהלך השהות הממושכת שלהם בלגונה, ונטו, וב אירופה והים התיכון. אין היא מוגבלת לאזור מסוים של הגטאות שלוש אבל יעסוק את היחסים התרבותיים והלשוניים שזורה האוכלוסייה הנוצרית ולשאר המיעוטים באמנויות ומחליפה מתורגל מרכז מסחרי גדול אוהב של ונציה המודרנית המוקדמת. ההנחה העיקרית היא כי ההיסטוריה בגטאות יש להיחקר במסגרת כיצד הרפובליקה של ונציה הצליחה בנוכחות מיעוטים לאומיים, אתניים ודתיים בעיר הבירה של "כלכלה עולמית" (ברודל). כמו כן הדגש יהיה על המסביר כיצד מוצב יחסים אלה התרחבו בהדרגה לאזור גיאוגרפי רחב, איך הם התמידו לאורך זמן, וכיצד הם הסתגלו לשינויים במדיניות בטווח הארוך. המחקר יעסוק בנושאים הבאים: # היהודים בוונציה לפני הקמת הגטו (ביחס לקהילות אירופאיות והים תיכוניים אחרות), מיקום ובפעולותיהם; # החלטת הסנאט מרץ 1516 להקים בגטו; הבחירה של מיקום: המו"מ בין "אוניברסיטת היהודים" ומועצת עשר; הגדלה של האזור; magistracies הוונציאני המעורבים;גטאות יהודים # ונטו; יישובים יהודיים ואת רשת הסחר באירופה; # הגידול בצפיפות ההתיישבות (פרגמנטציה פנימית, גדל בבניין גבהים); האיכות המלאה בנייני המגורים; Jus חסקה; תושבי הדרכים השונות התיישבו והשתמשו בחלל; # חיי היהודים בוונציה בתוך outsidethe שטח מגודר (הרגלים, כללים, עבירות, פעולות משפטיות); ידוע דמוי (לאון מודנה); סחר עם אזור הים התיכון וצפון אירופה; השפות המדוברות; # המיקום של חנויות, בתי כנסת, ישיבות, שירותי רווחה; # המודל של המחנה כמקום זהות קהילתית; זה הסתמך על מקרים אחרים המודל הזה: פדובה, מודנה; # הגילדות; נוסעים; מקבל מן הגטו: רופאים; מופעי מוסיקה ומחול ארמונות אצולה; עבירות ועונשים; האינסולה ותעלה המקיף אותה; # בית הקברות בסנט ניקולס; פתיחת הערוץ של היהודים; # הגעתו של נפוליאון ופתיחת שערי הגטו; ההחלטה של חלק מהמשפחות לעזוב את ארמונות מגמות הגטאות רכישה (Bonfadini-ויונטה, ד'אורו Ca ', Sullam, טרבס דה בונפיל, פראנקטי); # גישה למקצועות שונים ומשרדים ציבוריים; פעילות יזמית בוונציה (Giudecca) ובמקומות אחרים; פטרונות אמנות; פרויקטי שיקום # (ציבוריות ופרטיות) בתוך הגטאות ביחס לעבודות ציבוריות בוונציה במהלך המאה ה -19 (גשרים); המטרה הסופית היא לארגן תערוכה גדולה להיות מותקנת על Ducale Palazzo בשנת 2016. התערוכה תסתמך על טכנולוגיות ההדמיה האחרונות (וידאו, מסך מגע מודלים) כדי לפנות לקהל רחב. המקור The project is intent on describing the processes underlying the creation and growth of the world’s first “enclosure” for Jews and at offering a broader vision of the relationships within a much wider context of other Jewish (and non-Jewish) areas in Italy and abroad. The research will highlight the wealth of relationships between the Jews and the city, between Jews and civil society throughout their long residence in the Lagoon, in the Veneto, and in Europe and the Mediterranean. It is not restricted to the specific area of the three ghettos but will address the cultural and linguistic relationships interwoven with the Christian population and the other minorities in the arts and trades practiced in a large commercial center the likes of early modern Venice. The primary assumption is that the Ghetto’s history has to be studied within the framework of how the Republic of Venice managed the presence of national, ethnic, and religious minorities in the capital city of a “world economy” (Braudel). Emphasis will also be placed on explaining how these relationships gradually expanded to a wide geographical area, how they persisted over time, and how they adapted to policy changes over the long term. The research will address the following issues: # The Jews in Venice before the Ghetto (in relation to other European and Mediterranean communities), their location and their activities; # The Senate’s decision of March 1516 to establish the Ghetto; the choice of location: the negotiations between the “University of Jews” and the Council of Ten; the area’s enlargement; the Venetian magistracies involved; # Jewish ghettos in the Veneto; Jewish settlements and the trade network in Europe; # The increase in settlement density (internal fragmentation, increased building heights); the quality of the building stock; Jus Hasakah; the different ways inhabitants settled and used the space; # The life of the Jews in Venice inside and outside the enclosed area (habits, rules, infractions, legal actions); well-known figures (Leon Modena); trade with the Mediterranean area and Northern Europe; the languages spoken; # The location of shops, synagogues, yeshivot, welfare services; # The model of the campo as a place of community identity; other cases that drew upon this model: Padua, Modena; # The guilds; travelers; getting out of the Ghetto: doctors; music and dance performances in aristocratic palazzos; infractions and punishments; the insula and the canal surrounding it; # The cemetery at San Nicolò; the opening of the Canale degli Ebrei; # Napoleon’s arrival and the opening of the Ghetto’s gates; the decision of some families to leave the Ghetto and purchase major palazzos (Bonfadini-Vivante, Ca’ d’oro, Sullam, Treves de Bonfil, Franchetti); # Access to various professions and public offices; entrepreneurial activities in Venice (Giudecca) and elsewhere; art patronage; # Restoration projects (public and private) inside the Ghetto and in relation to public works in Venice over the course of the 19th century (bridges); The final goal is to organize a large exhibition to be mounted at Palazzo Ducale in 2016. The exhibition will rely on the latest visualization technologies (video, touch screen, models) to appeal to wide audience. (June, 2014) People :Donatella Calabi (team coordinator) :Elisa Bastianello :Valentina Buttolo :Fabio D’Agnano :Isabella Di Lenardo :Ludovica Galeazzo :Gianmario Guidarelli :Martina Massaro :Paolo Vernier * המקור הכתבה הפותחת בגיליון "השלום" thumb|536px|מרכז| * המקור הכתבה: בתרגום אוטומטי thumb|466px|מרכז| ונציה, אי (כמעט) מאושר נכתב על ידי דניאל Toscano יום שישי, מרס 11, 2016 thumb|350px|ימין|קטע ברור יותר מהתרשים לעיל זה שתחילתה לפני למעלה מאלף שנה את הנוכחות היהודית הראשונה על האיים הלגונה. גרעין קטן כי במרוצת הזמן הפך קהילה המסמכים הראשונים על היהודים בוונציה מתוארכים 945 ו 992: היו איסורי אוסר הקפטנים של כלי יהודיי קלע המזרח על לוח. באותה תקופה, היהודים היו בעיקר סוחרים ומלווים כסף, נסחרת הודות שבו הוציאה היתרי מגורים בעיר, למרות זאת לעיתים במחיר של העלאת מסים על העסק שלהם. ונציה, הון כלכלי ופוליטי של האזור, היה סובלני בענייני דת והיהודים היו מוגנים, ומצד שני תמיד לא חיים קלים: ב 1252 אסור היה להם לחיות באזורים מסוימים של העיר, ובכך לקדם ריכוז בתחום ספינלונגה, שבו ג'ודקה ייוולד. ב -1386 הוא קיבל גם את חלקת אדמה עבור בית הקברות היהודי. מאז סוף המאה הי"ד היחס של הרפובליקה של ונציה הפך נוקשה יותר: מחשש "הפלישה היהודית" בתחומים כלכליים מסוימים, 1394 הוצבו מגבלות על פעילויות העבודה של היהודים, גם מחייבים, באותה שנה, ללבוש סימן היכר, עיגול צהוב על המעטפת (שהפך כובע צהוב ב -1496 ואדום 1500); אנטי-יהודית תקנות אחרות לספק את האיסור על בעלות הקרקע (1423) ועל מנת לבנות בתי כנסת (1426). למרות הדרה חברתית, תרבות יהודית עדיין הצליח להישמר לפרוח; גם הנוכחות היהודית הועשר על ידי מי בשנת 1492 גורשו מספרד ופורטוגל. בתחילת '500, עם ממוצא של שכירי חרב, פליטים רבים זרמו לגונה, ביניהם יהודים רבים. לאחר החירום, הוונציאנים רצו לגרש לעקורים: הסנאט, עם זאת, רואה את היכולת של יהודים בעסקים, העדיף פשרה: הוא החליט להפריד אותם משאר האוכלוסייה, לסגור אותם בשכונה מסוימת, בגטו. 29 במרץ, 1516, כ -700 יהודים, רובם ממוצא איטלקי וגרמנית, נאלצו להזיז את האי Nuovo גטו דל, מוגבל ואזור בריא בחלק הצפון מערבי של העיר. יהודים הלבנטיני (מהאימפריה העות'מאנית) ואלה מחצי האי האיברי היה די לאזור שמור של הגטו הישן, נפתח בשנת 1541. שטחו של הגטו יכול להיות מותרת רק בשעות היום ו בטווח צר בלבד של עסקאות הוא יכול היה, כמו גיוס כספים, סחר בטקסטיל ורפואה. יתמיד סימנים מזהים כאשר הם יצאו מהגטו הושקו מסים נוספים; במשך כמה שנים הוא היה אסור להדפיס ספרים עברים. החלל לא היה מספיק עבור כמה אנשים גרו שם; בנייני השחקים (עד תשע קומות) היו גורדי שחקים אמיתיים של הזמן. למרות תנאים קשים, אולם הקהילה המשיכה לגדול. אשכנזי בנו שני בתי כנסת, קנטון הסקולה הגדול הגרמני סקול בשנת 1529 ו בשנת 1531; אז עשה הלבנטיני היהודי (ב- 1575) ואת הספרדים (1584). התעורר בתי ספר, בנקים, מפעלים, חנויות תבלינים ותכשיטים, שמשכו אליה אנשים מכל רחבי העיר. בשנת 1603 הוא גם נפתח גטו מותג חדש. לאחר כמה שנים של פריחה, בשנת 1630, את התפשטות המגפה באירופה גם פגעה בקהילה הוונציאנית, ובכך לעצור את העסק וכלי שיט של יהודי הגטו. בשנות ה סנטימנט 700 אנטי-יהודית הגיח, יחד עם תזוזה של נתיבי הסחר כמה מן הים התיכון המזרחי ועד האוקיינוס האטלנטי, שכנע רבים לעזוב את העיר: על ידי 4800 יהודי 1655 מועבר 1700 1766. בשנת 1735, על רקע העלאת מיסים ומשברים ומלאכות מעורבים כל היהודים, הקהילה הכריז על פשיטת רגל. נקודת המפנה הגיעה בשנת 1796: הפלישה של חייליו של נפוליאון ואת שלוות Campo Formio בשנה שלאחר מכן הביאה בסופו של הרפובליקה של ונציה ובמקביל פירוק בגטו. העיר לשליטה של אוסטרי: ליהודים זה לא אומר את הסוף המוחלט של ההגבלות, אך בגטו לא שוקם תנאי חיים השתפרו בהדרגה. עם סיפוח ונטו לממלכת איטליה (1866) יהודי ונציה השיג זכויותיהם במלואן. דניאל Toscano ונציה 500 השנים של הגטו הזיכרון של המאסטרים הגדולים thumb|ימין| הספר הזוהר אומר הפסוק בראשית (III 63) "ונהר יוצא מעדן להשקות את הגן" כמו נהר הזורם במשך 500 שנה כדי להגיע שש, המהווה את Zaddiq (היסוד, הבסיס של העולם) כדי להשקות את הגן אשר הוא הנשמה של יום שבת נוסף, כלומר המלכות המהווה את הממלכה, ההאצלה האלוהית בעולם. במסורת היהודית, השינוי מחמישה לשישה היא זו של המסורת הכתובה, החומש, אחד בעל פה של המשנה והתלמוד. חמישה רבנים, סקולת Levantina בוונציה, פותחים את האירועים (לא חגיגות) יום שנת ה -500 של הגטו ברוח בגינת הזהב של תורת מאסטרס שלה. * הונצח הרב אליהוא טואף (Elio Toaff), שכבש את כיסא הרבנות שלו מידי 1954 עד 1951, * הרב מנחם עמנואל הרטום * הרב Raffaele Grassini פתח את התערבויות הדיקן "רבני ונציה", * הרב Avraham Piattelli מי שהלהיב את הקהל לזכור רב ונציאנית של המאה השבעה-עשר, * Rabbi Iosef Qamis, תלמידו של רבי אריה די מודינה, שמצטרף תאר רבנות תואר ברפואה ובפילוסופיה באוניברסיטה של פדובה בשנת מתח-מפגש DC בין רציונליזם ומשיחיות. * פרופ 'גבריאל לוי חשף את הקטע התלמודי של מגילה שבו אנו להתמודד עם הבעיה של מערכת היחסים בין העיר המוקפת החומה והמטרופולין החיצוני. * הרב Izhaq דיין, חוקר ונציאני minaghim, הוא הביא דוגמאות של שאלות ותשובות ליטורגית המאשר את הציפייה המשיחית בוונציה. סופר, תלמיד של הרבנים הוונציאנים השלושה צטטו, חשף את הקצב צחר 500 השנים מחוברות דרשות של המאה השבעה-העשר רב עזריה פיגו, מחבר בינה La'Ittim: התנ"ך היום הוא יום שרוצה לשלב בעבר וונציה בעתיד. זה סכם את הערב על ידי הרב הראשי הנוכחי, רב השלום Bahbout, עם מעבר תלמודי בדבר "שלושת השבועות" שממנו מגיע ההזדמנות לנסוע לישראל. Bachomà, בגלל החומה שהקימה בגטו כי הפר את שבועת המאוחדות לא להקשיח את הגלות עד הגאולה. הרב אומברטו פיפרנו, הרב הראשי של נאפולי * המקור קטגוריה:גטו ונציה - 500 שנה